Subway Boss Ingo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ingo |jname=ノボリ |tmname=Nobori |text=white |image=Black White Ingo.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives= (twin brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW045 |epname=Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! |enva=Marc Diraison |java=Kensuke Satō }} Subway Boss Ingo (Japanese: サブウェイマスターノボリ Subway Master Nobori) is one of the leaders of the Battle Subway in , along with . In the games Ingo can be battled in a Single Battle on the Single Train once the player has acquired a 20 win streak, and on the Super Single Train once the player has acquired a 48 win streak. He can also be battled alongside his brother in a Multi Battle on the Multi Train once the player has acquired a 20 win streak, and on the Super Multi Train once the player has acquired a 48 win streak. His teams are identical in both and . Pokémon Single Trains On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |prize=10 |class=Subway Boss |name=Ingo |game= , |location=Battle Subway |pokemon=3 }} | | | Super Single Trains On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |prize=30 |class=Subway Boss |name=Ingo |game= , |location=Battle Subway |pokemon=3 }} | | | Multi Trains On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name=Ingo |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game= , |location=Battle Subway |prize=10 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2 }} | | }} | | Super Multi Trains On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name=Ingo |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game= , |location=Battle Subway |prize=30 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2 }} | | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In addition to battles in the Battle Subway, Ingo and his brother are fought in a Multi Battle with the and his or her opposite-gendered counterpart as part of the story. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name=Ingo |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2= |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |prize= |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Fighting |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Wake-Up Slap|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Throw|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Chip Away|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Iron Defense|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Smack Down|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} Quotes ;Single Train * Before battle :"Thank you for riding the Battle Subway today. I am the Subway Boss Ingo. I will choose the next destination based on your talent. Do you understand Pokémon well? Can you hold on to your principle? Will you go on to victory or defeat? All aboard!" * When victorious :"Ah. Your battle was not bad at all. However, we seem to have done slightly better than you. We would really like to battle with you again! Please ride the Battle Subway again!" * When defeated :"Bravo!! Your talent has brought you to the destination called Victory! However, your journey has just started. When you choose your next destination, go full speed ahead!" Super Single Train * Before battle :"Welcome! I've been waiting for you! Let me introduce myself... I am the Subway Boss Ingo. What can I see after winning, winning, and winning? Where is my destination? I've kept thinking, and I've learned one thing. That is, you cannot know what happens after winning without winning. Therefore, I will exert every possible effort to battle with you. All aboard!" * When victorious :"I have won this time, but your talent is very strong! Your tactics...reading... You have great skills. That's right! I would like to battle you again and again! Please ride the Battle Subway again soon!" * When defeated :"Bravo! Excellent!! I am glad that I fought so hard against a wonderful Trainer like you. That's right! You grow stronger by matching yourself against a strong opponent. Please do your best and run toward the destination, an even higher state." ;Multi Train * Before battle :"I am a Subway Boss, Ingo. The fellow over to the side is also a Subway Boss, Emmet. Will a Multi Battle help us cover each other's weakness? Or will you show your overwhelming power? I look forward to seeing how well you fight. However, it is difficult to win unless you and your partner are in total sync." * When victorious :"We make a good two-car train, Ingo and Emmet. This time, we worked together toward a victory. However, your abilities are very impressive." * When defeated :"Bravo!! What you showed us is a spark as Trainers. However, let me say just one thing. Winning against us is a milestone in your life. You can rack up more and more. Please move on toward an even greater goal!" ;Super Multi Train * Before battle :"Let me introduce myself again. I am a Subway Boss, Ingo! Well, there is nothing else to say for the person who comes all the way here. Let's have the greatest battle, better than ever before." * When victorious :"We, Ingo and Emmet, are a two-car train. This time, we were able to work toward a victory. Well, will you stop here? Or will you challenge us again? It's up to you. But let me say one thing. There is no terminal called End in your life!" * When defeated :"Bravo!! Really excellent! The best combination of you and your Pokémon. It is incredible! When you and someone else combine, your engine powers something special! If you like, please challenge us with a different combination." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Nimbasa City * Before talking to / : "I'm a Subway Boss. My name is Ingo! Usually, I'm having Pokémon battles in the subway that departs from Gear Station." * Before battle : "Having a battle in a place like this is a little irregular, but this must've happened for a reason. Battling in a different place will let me see different scenery, and I might learn something, too. Now, Emmet, if you have something to add, please!" * When defeated : "Bravo!! What you showed us is the spark of Trainers. However, let me say just one thing. Please move on to an even greater goal." * After being defeated : "Bravo! The combination of you and your Pokémon is truly fantastic!" : "Yes! Definitely! Next time, please ride the subway and battle with us there! Well then, we're off! All aboard!" Sprites In the anime Ingo debuted at the end of Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! along with , where they detected that was tampering with the track switches. In The Beartic Mountain Feud!, the pair went in search of what or who was causing these disturbances and they caught a glimpse of two figures—Jessie and James—before they disappeared into the shadows. In Crisis from the Underground Up! and Battle for the Underground!, Ingo and his brother met , , and as the subway they were riding had stopped. After Pokémon had been stolen from the Pokémon Center, Ingo and Emmet teamed up with the trio to stop Team Rocket and retrieve all the stolen Pokémon. In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Ingo and his brother helped a young girl, Erina, locate her lost . Afterwards, they rewarded Ash and Cilan's good deed by having a Tag Battle against them. Despite Ash and Cilan pushing their hardest, they were finally defeated when Ingo's Chandelure stopped their Pokémon with , so that Emmet's could finish them off with . Ingo, along with Emmet, appeared in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! as part of a fantasy made up by Soren, who boasted that both he and his brother Rocko had beaten the Subway Bosses in a Tag Battle. However, this claim was quickly disproved by Rocko. Ingo appeared in a cameo in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened, and in Cilan's flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Ingo is referred to as "big brother" by Emmet in the Japanese version of the anime, indicating that he is the older twin. Pokémon was used to aid in retrieving the stolen Pokémon from Team Rocket. It appeared again in Lost at the Stamp Rally! alongside Emmet's in a battle against Cilan and Ash. It also appeared in a fantasy in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!, and in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Chandelure's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |cs=Tomáš Juřička |da=Thomas Kirk |de=Wolfgang Schatz |ja=佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en=Marc Diraison |fi=Ilkka Villi (BW045-BW048) Peter Pihlström (BW051) |no=Mads Henning Jørgensen |pt_br=Marco Antônio Abreu |es_la=Dafnis Fernéndez |es_eu=Luis Reina |pl=Fabian Kocięcki}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ingo debuts in the . He, along with his brother Emmet, is first seen walking around Gear Station. The are later properly introduced as the Subway Bosses for the newly created Battle Subway to and . According to the Mayor of Nimbasa City, they were recruited by him because of their strength. White later decides to take part in a test run of the Battle Subway, which she uses as a way to learn how to become a Trainer. As the three travel, White is pitted against Virtual Trainers while the twins evaluate her progress. Emmet's love of battling and impatience leads to him constantly ask White to win 20 consecutive battles so that they can have a battle. This behavior scares White, which forces Ingo to repeatedly apprehend his brother and drag him away. Sometime later, the train arrives at Anville Town, the final stop. At this point, White's skills have improved to the point where she can battle one of the Subway Bosses. Ingo has a battle with White while Emmet referees. The battle ends in a tie, much to Ingo's frustration. After stepping out for a bit, White returns with , a friend of hers. White asks the twins to take her to Castelia City so that she can help Bianca with her troubles. Afterward, White returns to continue her training. After more traveling, White finishes her training and goes her separate ways from the Subway Bosses. Pokémon is Ingo's only known Pokémon. It was first seen next to Ingo while White was testing the Battle Subway. During Ingo's battle against White, Klinklang was paired up against White's . By jamming its minigears with leaves, White gained an opening to attack. However, when Servine attacks, both Pokémon are knocked out from the attack, making the battle a tie. None of Klinklang's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Subway Boss Emmet * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Manga characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Characters who are twins de:Metromeister Hin es:Fero fr:Chammal it:Andy ja:ノボリ zh:北尚